Love Through Misery
by Rayne Callaway
Summary: This is RLNT. Starts at a memorial. Read and Review please. Started before HBP will not follow with it's timeline. Remus and Tonks discover feelings for each other and help them materialize.
1. A Memorial

This is my first RLNT ff. My other Harry potter ff is A Second Chance it is a HGVK. I hope you like this story. If you don't though just stop reading it.  
  
Mucho Gracias to my beta reader-Kate Glasgow Her RLNT story is really really really good so you ought to read it.  
  
Disclaimer: don't own it but own all 5 books and an extra 2nd and 4th one.

* * *

The only noise was the soft sounds of tears streaming down cheeks. A small memorial was being held at Black Manor. The living room and the kitchen were packed with members of the Order who were grieving over the loss of Sirius Black. The lights were turned low. Some of the people in the house were having a harder time excepting the death of the so-called killer. The air was so full of grief and anticipation that you were in danger of being crushed under the cloud.  
  
Standing in one corner all by herself was a girl with long, raven hair whose eyes were deep dark pools of black water. Her petite body was engulfed in a black sleeveless dress with a lace shroud on top. She looked like a ghost in goth disguise. Every once in a while someone would come over and try to strike up a conversation with Nymphadora Tonks, but she just wanted to be left alone with her grief. Sirius was more than just a second cousin to her. He was like a brother. He had helped her grow up and helped her understand who she was, for god sakes. Now he was gone. There was no one in the world who could fill the gaping hole that threatened to devour her soul. No one would understand that.

====================  
  
Remus Lupin had snuck away from the pain downstairs to swim in his complete destitution upstairs. Sirius was one of the only people who stuck by him when they had found out he was werewolf. Sirius did more than that; he risked his life to make Remus feel like he belonged. The only other person to have done that died 15 years ago. Sirius was Remus's best friend. Why was it everyone he cared about had to desert him? What was the use of getting close to people if they were going to vanish from his life and leave a gashing hole in his spirit.  
  
If someone had opened the door to his room, they would of a seen a shadow of the man they used to know. Remus had his head in his hands. Soft sunlight glinted off his brown hair that was slightly streaked with gray. He looked so much older than he really was. Remus's dearest wish was simply for something in his life to go right. He wanted someone who he could just have and who he wouldn't lose. But maybe a werewolf doesn't get his wishes. Maybe a werewolf doesn't deserve them to be granted. Maybe there was no hope for a werewolf. The man gave up trying to think and just fell back on to his bedraggled mattress. His shabby robes flowed like a river around him. His piercing gray eyes escaped from his glasses and showed the true hurt that was hiding deep within his tortured soul.

====================  
  
Eventually the house started to clear as people had to go home and get ready for work the next morning or what ever they had to do. Soon the only people in the house were the Weasley clan with the exception of Charlie and Bill, Remus, and Tonks. Molly was cleaning furiously, the Weasley boys were talking about Quidditch, Tonks was staring off into space, obviously thinking, not realizing her eyes were changing colors with every new thought, and Arthur was trying desperately to convey his concerns to an unwilling Remus.  
  
"I noticed you didn't stay for the whole event. Are you allright?" Arthur said with worry etched in his eyes.  
  
"I just... needed some time to think. You know, James died and I didn't know what to think, I felt guilty for feeling sad because it is because of their death that a great evil was destroyed and I still had two other friends. Then Sirius stood accused of killing Peter, and in one swift blow I lost two more people who meant the most to me. Then, two years ago, Sirius escaped. I had my best friend back.. People who cared about me and understood me were back. And now he's gone forever, no chance of returning at all. Everyone I care about is gone. What's the use of getting attached to someone if they are just going to be torn away?" Remus said dejectedly.  
  
"I know that we can't ever replace James and Sirius but you have to realize, we aren't going to slip away. We don't care what you are. You are you and that is what we care about. You have us. You also have Harry and he will think of you like a father now. You are very important to him and he doesn't seem to care that you are a werewolf." Arthur tried to explain.  
  
"Yeah. I'm going to go to bed. I think that is enough for tonight. Sleep well." Remus departed.  
  
"Molly, is he going to be allright?" Arthur asked.  
  
"I hope so."


	2. Terrifying Dreams

Hi everyone. Here is the second chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or anything connected to it  
  
Beta reader: Kate Glasgow

* * *

"Get the hell away from me!" Tonks screamed in her sleep causing everyone in the house to wake up in fear of an attack. Tonks was awoken by the sound of her door being broken down by the people that were left in the house.  
  
"What's the matter?" Remus asked, hurriedly checking around the room for intruders. "Where are they?  
  
"What are you talking about? Why is everyone in my room?" Tonks questioned accusingly.  
  
"You were screaming 'get the hell away from me'. Don't you remember?" Molly said.  
  
"I was having a dream that Voldemort," a shudder passed through Arthur and Molly, "was shooting the Avada Kedavra curse at all of the members of the Order and then he came at me with it." Tonks said fearfully, rubbing her fire-red eyes before changing them to a green that still conveyed the fear that was pulsing through her body.  
  
"Listen, it is ok. So far there haven't been any casualties." Molly tried to explain calmly, she wasn't succeeding.  
  
"LIAR! Sirius was a casualty. He never should have been out! He was not supposed to leave! Someone should have stayed behind. We should have realized that he wanted to come." Tonks said, exploding, her hair turning long, wild, and as fiery as her eyes.  
  
"Tonks, that is not what I meant." Molly said with hurt in her voice.  
  
"Here, I think we all could use a bit of this." Remus took a rather large piece of chocolate and split it into chunks for everyone present to eat, handing the biggest chunk to Tonks herself. "Now I think it would be best if we all went to bed. Lord knows that we need the sleep."

==========================  
  
Later that night, Tonks crept downstairs and curled up in one of the creature free pieces of furniture. A book of photos lay in her hands. As she opened it, tears sprang into her purple eyes at the very thought of what was in this book. The first picture was a young teenager holding an infant with pink eyes. The teenager's rather long hair was hanging in his eyes as he played with the baby's fingers. The next picture was of the same teenager along with three others that were about the same age. The one who had dark, very messy hair and playful brown eyes was waving and playing around with Sirius. The other two were a little bit off to the side. The fat, portly one kept trying to get closer to the other two, but would then just move back. The tall, brown-haired, gray-eyed boy was sitting on the grass reading a rather large book. Occasionally, he would look up and showoff a gorgeous smile. Tonks's eyes lingered over the faces of Sirius and Lupin.  
  
_"Lupin has to be taking this pretty badly as well. All of his real friends were gone, all of them taken in one way or another by Voldemort. I've only lost one person I really cared about to that bastard. Lupin probably relived James's death when Sirius died."_ Tonks thought to herself.

============================  
  
Upstairs Remus sat hunched up in bed. He couldn't seem to sleep. He was wrapped in his soft red cotton sheets up to his torso. His bare chest showed some of the memories of his more intense werewolf years. Scars littered his abdomen. The muscles in his back were extremely tense and strong.  
  
_"The full moon is only a week away. What would happen if there were to be an attack now that Voldemort knows we are weak emotionally and Tonks gets hurt while I am curled up in some corner of the Forbidden Forest? I could not stand the thought that things might have been different if I had not had this beast sleeping inside of me."_  
  
The light from the one small candle in the room played with the shadows that danced on the walls of the small room. In fury, Remus picked up the candle and hurled it at the wall as his shadow became more wild and beast like. "Damn this life I live. Damn these feelings that pound through me. Damn me to hell." He spoke to the darkness as guilt creeped into every fiber of his being.


	3. New News

I know that Remus doesn't wear glasses but I like it that way. He just seems like a character who would wear them. Sorry it took so long but in my defense my beta had it for like 2 weeks.

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter do you really think I would be writing about the hot guys in it?

Thanks Kate for betaing.

* * *

Tonks woke after a fitful night's sleep. She had fallen asleep on the couch while looking at the photo album. Her dreams were littered with screams and crying from various people she thought she had already lost. Sunlight struggled to get in through the thick curtains. Rich, wavy, brown hair rolled down Tonks's back. She slowly rose from the shabby couch. Her rich, amber eyes scanned the room, looking for some hidden meaning, some great solution that could make Sirius suddenly come back to her, so that life could have a shimmer of brightness in it on the dark horizon. Molly quickly bustled in the room. Her plump face seemed to have aged dramatically in the short year she had been here. Her eyes still tried to retain some of the warmth and love she used to have but it seemed forced and fake, like she was to tired of having to be the ever optimistic one. 

"Oh good, you're up" the tittering mother said. "You have just enough time to grab some toast and Apparate to the office. Tonks, Shacklebolt is going to tell the press that Sirius died today. It, of course, isn't going to be the truth. I hope that no one implies anything with you and him because of your blood relation. Are you going to be ok?" Molly said with a nervous nature attached to every word.

"Thanks, Molly, I'm not hungry though. I am just going to head to the office. Don't worry about me I will be ok." Tonks murmured dejectedly.

"Molly, Ron is having trouble catching Pig, stupid little ball of fluff. If you can come help us we can trap him and get him down." Remus's proper, tired voice floated into the room.

"I don't know who is taking it worse, you or Remus. It seems like you lost the only family member who truly understood you. He lost both his best friends to the hands of a vicious murderer. Both of you are worrying all of us sick. I wish I could do something to take away your pain, but I am only human." Molly commented as she left Tonks to capture the idiot owl.

**_pdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdppdpd_**

"She could use someone to talk to, Remus. I think you could help her get through this. She's still so young and so much like you. I just don't think she feels like she belongs." Molly said as she and Remus trodded down the dilapidated hallway. The old rug beneath their feet still shows the deep red that is the home of dancing golden figures. Remus looked over the rail and saw Mundungus Fletcher sneaking into the kitchen.

"At least she's able to get a job and keep it." He answered solemnly.

"Bloody hell, Pig, come down." Ron's agitated voice broke the tense silence.

"Ronald Weasley, what would your father say?" Molly scolded as she and the depressed Remus came into the room.

Pigwidgeon was twittering around the old study far out of even Ron's reach. The two people who were allowed to use magic during the summer drew their wands and began shooting stunning spells at the annoying hyper-active owl, which only excited him more.

"Next time he needs exercise just let him out of a window." Remus sighed after he finally hit the brown ball of energy.

"Yeah." Ron mumbled, embarrassment painting his face redder than his hair.

"We were thinking of trying to get Harry next week." Molly told the two. "Dumbledore was afraid it would be too traumatic for him to come to the memorial and he wants to wait until the news of Sirius's death has calmed down. Arthur and I both think it would be better for Harry here."

"Awesome, Mum." Ron expressed excitedly. "Do you want him in my room or in Buckbeak and Sirius's?"

"I think your room would be best for all concerned." Remus spoke up from the corner. His shoulders were slumped as he leaned against the wall. His robes showed a brown rather tight shirt. His khaki pants hit evenly at the top of his sensible black shoes. Some strands of hair fell delicately in his gray eyes making him look younger, if not his age. As his heavy head lifted, his piercing eyes became spotlights on Molly when he spoke with a sad laugh playing between the words, "Who would want the task of cleaning out his room?"

At these words, the eldest Weasley child came to the door to say he was going to Diagon Alley. "Anyone want to come with? If anyone does come I need to stop off at Knockturn Alley and get a book on a certain type of curse that is befuddling us. There is this tomb that has the curse on one of the doors that when touched begins to wither your hand up by removing all the water. If you try to continue you become completely dehydrated and your skin begins to flake off while you are still alive and then your bones disintegrate****as you die slowly. It is obvious it has a sustaining spell on it but that is all we really know." Bill said smoothly.

"Yeah, I'll come. I want to get Harry a birthday present." Remus spoke up as he walked towards the tall curse breaker. "He's coming in the next fortnight, correct?"

"Correct." Molly replied.

Remus sauntered to his room. Once he was out of sight, Molly told Bill in a worried, motherly voice "Watch him, the full moon is close and he is having a hard time now that the realization has hit that Sirius and James are gone."

"Right, Mum." Bill said while lacing up his dragon boots.

"Floo or Apparation?" asked Remus coming back into view.

"Apparation. The floo network is having problems." Molly informed them both.

With a loud crack, Bill and Remus were at Knockturn Alley. Almost instantly, a drunken prostitute came stumbling out from the shadow. Her curly auburn hair was matted with a mixture of dirt and grease. Her breath reeked of fire whiskey as she threw her arms around Remus' neck. "Hi, I'm hic Sadie." Her dull gray eyes became very serious "You looking for a good time?"

The look Bill shot Remus could have made even Snape laugh. "Well, Remus, are you?" The long-haired Weasley joked.

"Excuse me, Miss." Remus said, blushing while he unwound the girl's arms from his neck. As he and Bill walked away from the embarrassing scene, Remus commented, "No matter how poor I become I will never wear that short or that sheer a robe."

* * *

Thanks to my reviewers: Always Hopeful (I LURVE YOU), nycgrl, Anima Lorraine (I LURVE YOU TOO), SarcasticMsEm, Lupin's Chic I love you all. 


	4. Mayla

Whew. I have been so busy. I love playing with my little puppets though. I do have most of this story planned out in my head so I will be writing whenever I find time, though a play is about to start at my school and I will be involved so I don't know. Thanks to Mayleene and Kathryn my reviewers.

Thanks to my Beta Reader Kate Glasgow, who if she didn't help me Kingsley Shacklebolt would be refered to as Kingsbot.

Disclaimer: Nope don't own so sorry.

* * *

"How long has he been up there?"

"My count is 2 days and 7 hours." Ron responded to Hermione's question.

"Has he eaten?"

"Mum has brought him food, but all he does is nibble at it."

"Well, Harry has got to just stop sulking. Sirius wouldn't have wanted Harry to live like this. We all feel a little guilty for Sirius's death. But Harry needs to live his own damn life."

"Mione, I haven't ever heard you curse. Its weird."

"Oh shut up, Ron. Let's go up there and try to talk to him." Hermione grabbed his hand and half pulled half drug Ron up the steps. She pounded on Harry's door before forcing her way in.

"Harry, what are you doing? We all care about you. Sirius cared about you. He wouldn't want you wasting your time off from school sulking in your room!" Hermione exploded.

"Hermione, I don't know if this is the best way to help him." Remus said from behind her.

"I am sorry, Mister Lupin. But it is ridiculous him acting like this."

"Why don't you let me talk to him?" Remus strode over to where Harry was lying****under a gray sheet. Harry's hair was knotted. His smell was obvious. When Remus looked into Harry's usually vibrant green eyes, Remus was shocked at how glazed they had become. "Hermione and Ron, I think Molly could use some help with dinner."

The two friends left their ex-teacher with their best friend. "Harry, Sirius is dead. This is a fact that cannot be bypassed. I am sure he didn't want to leave you. He loved you like you were his own son. Harry, we all love you. Please stop punishing yourself. Everyone in the order is in mourning. Tonks and I both blame ourselves for his death. We wonder what would have happened if one of us had stayed here and made sure he didn't leave. He would probably still be here, making some stupid joke. Sirius was my last existing friend. He was Tonks's closest relative. Sirius was related to the Weasley's after all. Molly, Tonks, everyone here can help each other get through this. Now, you are going to come out of this room and eat dinner with us. You can walk out with me, or I can bind you and levitate you out. It is your choice, but I _refuse_ to let you stay in here sulking."

Harry's eyes came alive during that speech and he seemed to be in shock. He wasn't used to hearing the proper, kind gentleman talk like this. Harry crawled out of bed and started gathering fresh clothes. "Let me take a shower and I will come down." He left the room shaking his head, while Remus stood in Harry and Ron's room looking quite happy with himself. He left the room.

"Remus, there you are. Molly sent me to get you." Tonks said as she rounded the corner. "Dinner is ready and after you finish eating Molly was wondering if you would stop by Diagon Alley and get some money out of her account at Gringotts since the goblins make her so uneasy."

"Why not? I have a book I need to pick up from Flourish and Blotts anyway." Remus said.

Dinner passed uneventfully. Harry didn't talk much while Hermione and Ron ate quickly. Molly fretted over Harry and Tonks entertained Ginny by changing her hair in various ways. Bill was talking to Charlie about the uses of Dragon's Blood in the reversals of curses, and****Shacklebolt was reading the Daily Prophet. Remus was the first to leave the table. "I am going to Diagon Alley for Molly. Does anyone else need anything?" No one spoke up, so he just left, his tattered blue robes billowed slightly in the wind from the door and his usual attire of khaki and a knitted shirt peeked through.

With a pop, he was gone. Diagon Alley was not very crowded at this time of night. He quickly walked to the imposing wizarding bank. The goblins were their usual courteous selves. Remus quickly wondered if Severus and these creatures might be related. On his way out of the bank, he bumped into a young girl about 28 years of age. Her dark hair was thrown over her olive eyes as she fell to the ground. "Oh, I am so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." The girl murmured bashfully as she hurriedly picked up the books she had been holding.

"It's my fault, please." Remus bent down to pick up her books. "My name is Remus Lupin. I am quite sorry for your fall."

"My name is Mayla Macias. Nice to meet you." The girl said, shifting her books in order to shake his outstretched hand. "It really was my fault. I was looking at these books and not watching where I was going."

"Well, you look a little shaken up. Maybe we should stop by the Leaky Cauldron and get you some tea and chocolate." Remus suggested firmly.

"I guess that wouldn't hurt. Ok." The pretty young girl said.

Remus took some of Mayla's book and they headed off towards the Leaky Cauldron.


	5. A Secret Conversation

"What'll you have?" asked Tom when Remus walked up to the counter in the shabby little tavern.

"One Firewhiskey and one Icewhiskey." Remus said.

"Yes, Sir."

Remus brought the drinks back to where Mayla was waiting. Mayla's eyes were a little unfocused as she stared off into space. "A Firewhiskey for the lady. I prefer Icewhiskey to Fire. I like the chills it leaves after." Remus' nervous nature was showing through as he rambled on to the girl who sat across from him.

"To each his own. I like them both, personally. You know I really shouldn't be drinking after every fall I take. If I did I would be constantly drunk." Mayla said comfortably.

"I know someone who could rival you for clumsiness. Her name is Tonks and she trips at least 7 times a day." Remus' laughter rang through out the surprisingly empty bar. He took a drink of his whiskey as he studied her. An uncomfortable silence settled so Remus resorted to an old stand-by for conversation. "What do you do for a living?"

"I am a reporter for The Daily Prophet. They aren't really giving me any of the big stories yet. But I think that it is just a matter of time. I have pride in my writing. They are still looking for the next Rita Skeeter, but alas I have morals." She said looking him straight in the eyes in a way that made his skin shiver.

The laughter that escaped from Remus at the last comment made her jump. He had gotten a visual image of Mayla stuck in a jar with an acid green Quick Quill clutched in her hand. "I am sorry. I am not laughing at you. I had a very bad incident with her. Oh, I do believe I promised you chocolate, since I was the reason for your trip." Remus reached into a violet satchel that was hidden in his cloak and retrieved a rather large slab of chocolate.

"She wrote a rather nasty piece on you being a werewolf. She knew how to get under people's skin and bite around. She did it to hundreds. The worst was probably Harry Potter." Mayla said breaking off some of the chocolate.

"Please, don't tell me you believed that pile of shit. Harry is a sane, smart, capable boy who has had to have more courage in his 16 years then most adults ever have to muster. I have considered him a son since James and Lily passed away, and I met him." Anger was rising in his eyes that had been laughing only moments later.

"Didn't believe a word of it. If I believed everything Rita wrote, I doubt I would be sitting here with such a terrible werewolf. Oh hell, is that the time? I have got to go. Maybe you will bump into me again later." Mayla said quickly gathering up her books and exiting the pub.

Remus waited awhile before leaving the pub with a quick, "Thanks, Tom. I'll be off now." Remus was eating the last bit of chocolate as he Apparated back to Grimmauld Place.

* * *

"Thank you, Remus. We were almost out of food and with Severus coming tomorrow, we might have to resort to eating each other soon." Molly said happily. 

"Arthur, can I talk to you?" Remus asked. "Where's Tonks?"

"She had to go into the office with Shacklebolt. People are starting to revolt against Fudge." Arthur said a little too happily.

"Let's go onto the porch. We can have some semblance of privacy there." The two men went out onto the back porch and started to look as the sunset was showing its last rays. "I met this girl. We ran into each other in front of Gringotts. Her name is Mayla Macias. She captures this essence that I think is gorgeous. She is a reporter for The Prophet, but she isn't a snarky bastard like Skeeter was. I… I… I am really starting to like her, I think. She has gorgeous olive eyes. Her personality is so strong. She isn't afraid to speak her mind. I find that beautiful." Remus started thinking back to when he first started liking Tonks and the first trait that attracted him to her.

"She sounds like another young girl who you have had on your mind." Arthur smiled knowingly.

"I don't know who the hell you are talking about." Remus turned away stubbornly.

"I am the only one who knows. Not even Molly knows. I am not going to tell anyone until you feel comfortable. You know you can trust me." Arthur said in such a fatherly manner Remus had to smile.

"Mayla seems really fun. Though with my luck, I won't ever see her again. If I do I am going to take a chance. I am going to ask Mayla to dinner." Remus' eyes looked out towardsthe dismal and yet beautiful sunset.

"I am glad you felt you could talk with me about it." Arthur gave Remus a pat on the back before he headed back in the house.

* * *

"Molly, we're home!" Tonks yelled into the house. She dropped her cloak and hat at the odd leg stand and went into the kitchen where delicious smells were permeating throughout the house. 

"Hello, dear. You sure seem happy. I am assuming that means that Fudge is going to be gone soon. Dinner is ready. Do you think you could go get Remus and Arthur?" Molly asked as she stirred a large pot of what smelled like stew.

"There is already talk of who could be the new minister!" Tonks was almost skipping as she went towards the porch.

". . .going to take a chance. I am going to ask Mayla to dinner." As Remus said those last words tears started to stream down the young girl's face. Her short, pink hair turned long and black. Her vibrant, blue eyes turned a wet gray as she ran up the steps. She threw herself onto her bed and cried for a while, refusing dinner when Molly called.

_**  
**_


	6. Courage

Thanks to beta Kate Glasgow, readers, and reviewers

Disclaimer: umm not mine.

* * *

The bed was messed up and her hair looked about as good. She didn't care. Hair was an easy fix. She knew that when she made her hair short it wouldn't matter, so short was the way it was going to go. A clean room was also easy. She gave a sweep of her wand and it was clean. Her eyes betrayed the night of crying. That was easy to fix as well. By the time she was done, Tonks looked well rested and ready to take on the day. She ran down the stairs as if she was excited for the new day. Molly was puttering around in the kitchen. Arthur was chugging some coffee and getting ready to leave for work as Tonks knew she should be.

Remus, thankfully, was not to be seen.

Tonks slammed her body into a chair at the kitchen table. She levitated a cup of coffee over to her. The coffee felt good as it warmed her throat. The chocolate brown hair offset her shockingly strong green color. Knowing that today would probably be busy, she Apparated over to her flat for a change of clothes. Her flat was obviously in a state of neglect. Clothes were strewn everywhere, dust had settled on various pieces of furniture. She stumbled past the couch and almost slammed into the door of her bedroom as she tripped over a shoe whose match was elsewhere. Tonks vowed that she would come home during lunch and tidy up and take a nice hot shower. She knew that lunch would probably have to be taken at her desk or eaten on the way to someplace.

Her bedroom was rather dull. White walls with little to no paint created a small space barely big enough to store her mattress, her dresser, and a little TV, but it had considering how little she was there, it worked. Her closet was a nice walk-in. Most of the hangers didn't have anything on them. Laundry had taken a backseat to Voldemort. Everything had taken a backseat to Voldemort, she had moved into this little apartment a month before she joined the order and time became a thing of the past. She grabbed a pair of jeans and a plain red shirt and a blue robe. She dressed hurriedly as she went for the living room to get her cloak.

POP

Remus came stumbling down the stairs trying to wipe the sleep out of his eyes. It was late in the morning, around 9, and Remus was having the first good sleep he had had for awhile. Arthur and Tonks were gone but by now he was used to that. Whisperings of Voldemort had been about for awhile, and Remus suspected that the Ministry was finally wising up.

He knew he was going to have to go see Severus soon and get his potion. He had a week before his transformation. The Order had decided that it would be easiest for Remus if he could have an animal to communicate with while in his werewolf form. He was going to be locked up with Buckbeak in the attic.

Buckbeak had seemed depressed and confused since Sirius died. He would cry continuously and scratch at the floor, ram at the doors, and peck at the windows. Remus was hoping that his first transformation spent with the hippogriff would give them a connection and help them both get over the good friend. They both could use a new one.

Remus plopped roughly into one of the chairs in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. He magicked a cup of coffee over to himself. He drank it black because he was too lazy to get sugar or cream. Molly came bustling in through the doorway. She instantly started to make an omelette for Remus. "Everyone's off at work-except for the children of course."

"Is Severus at Hogwarts? I need to start taking the Wolfsbane Potion. The full moon is next week," he warned her sadly.

"Yes, Severus has been up there all week. I'm sure he has your potion ready, dear." Molly said as she handed Remus his omelette.

"Thank you, Molly." Remus started to smile as the caffeine from his coffee started to wake him up.

"NYMPHADORA!"

Tonks jerked awake as Scrimgeour, the head of the auror department, yelled her name. Tonks was definitely sleep deprived and had accidentally nodded off at work.Scrimgeour was an asshole. He worked his aurors to the bone, even before there had been rumors of Voldemort's return. Everyone thought he enjoyed being a pompous blowhard. Tonks was a favorite one to pick on. She was clumsy and he always seemed to be around when she messed up. "Sorry, sir. I. .I didn't mean to fall asleep. I won't do it again. I promise." Tonks hurriedly apologized. She really didn't want a long tirade from him right now. Especially after what she heard last night.

"You know I don't like it when people don't take their job seriously. I expected you to be a little more on your toes considering the fact that your recent mistakes have been so hideous."Scrimgeour could hardly suppress the smile as he berated the auror. He displayed the gold pin, which told the world that he was the head of his department, proudly on his overblown chest. "You need to shape up or your position here may be in jeopardy." He smirked as he walked away.

"Dammit, Tonks. The last thing you need is to get fired. Voldemort is powerful again and you need to help The Order. You can't do that if you get fired from your job." She berated herself in her mind.

Remus pushed open the big doors to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Visiting this hall was always a bittersweet experience. He loved being back at the school but he hated the memory of having to give up the most fulfilling job of his career, all because of the bigotry of a few "adults". As he descended the steps that led towards the dungeons, Remus began thinking about the greasy git. Severus and Remus were a lot alike when you got down to traits. They were both forced loners. They had both had a dangerous trick played on them. They both trusted the people that made them feel safe completely. That sometimes led them into trouble that they couldn't imagine.

A big difference between the two was that Remus needed Snape in order to ensure that he didn't kill someone and Snape didn't need him.

Remus loved the quiet of the school during the summer. House elves could be heard but there weren't any arguments between Slytherins and Gryffindors or Slytherins and Ravenclaws or Slytherins and Hufflepuffs. Remus listened to the slight echo of his steps as he descended into the lair of the Severus Snape. When he reached the door that led to the bat's lair, Remus pushed the door open to find Severus with his head down and muttering to himself as he worked on a new potion. "Your potion is on my desk."

Snape didn't look up as Remus walked to the desk, drank from the smoking goblet, and left the room. Snape would always be a quandary to everyone who encountered him. Remus didn't care to dwell on the snarky potions master.

He made his way out of the old castle and across the green grounds towards the gates. Those gates. The gates had been guarded by the dementors in Remus's year of teaching. Those dementors had almost hurt Sirius more than death did. Shaking his head, as if he could rid himself of such thoughts, Remus continued on his way to Hogsmead. A stop at the Three Broomsticks and then back to Grimmauld Place. Remus was bored with not being able to help The Order in the way Shacklebolt, Snape, or Tonks could help. He knew that his stigma with being a werewolf wasn't helping him at all. "Remus!" a voice called to him from behind.

"Mayla?" Remus asked uncertainly.

"Hi, I was just doing a little shopping. I'm about to get a drink. You want to get one with me?" Mayla asked forcibly.

"I was heading there just now. I was also kinda hoping that I'd run into you again. Not literally like last time."

"Well then let me buy this time, and we can talk." Mayla laughed.


	7. Meeting

I know I haven't updated this story for a while but in my defense my beta had it for like six weeks so blame her, her name is Kate Glasgow.

Disclaimer: NO

* * *

Tonks trudged home after a day of hell at the ministry. She didn't really want to see anyone being overly happy. Her boss was such a jackass. He was always making fun of her hair. And her eyes. And her clothes. Maybe he just hated her. That was definitely a possibility. She was a good auror, no matter what he said. She just wasn't always what he thought an auror should be.

"Tonks, dear, you look exhausted." Molly Weasley came bustling in the entry hall to take Tonks' coat.

"Scrimgeour can go fuck himself." Tonks said angrily, "He treats me like I'm an imbecile. I obviously was smart enough to get all the N.E.W.T.S. needed to become an auror. Why can't he get off his high horse and stop acting like we don't know enough to stop a little jelly-legs jinx?" Molly's face betrayed her shock at the response to what she thought was a simple observation. "I am just tired and stressed I think. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

Tonks left, leaving a slightly shell-shocked Molly alone and went into the kitchen to make some tea to take to her room with her.

_**

* * *

**_

"So just owl me and we can get together ok?" Mayla said outside the Three Broomsticks looking up at the slightly grey sky.

"Um. . . yeah, ok. Sure. We can do that." Remus spat out.

"All right, bye."

"Have a good day."

"Haha. Ok." Mayla Apparated away, leaving Remus standing in amazement. She actually asked him out. She was not an average girl.

_Who am I kidding? Nothing can come of this. I am too old for her. I am too poor for her. I am fucking dangerous. Tonks wouldn't like her. _

* * *

"Tonks, mum says it's time for dinner." Fred or possibly George said through her bedroom door. She had drifted off to sleep just after drinking the tea. She sat up still a little weary. As she came down the stairs, she heard the usual roar of chatter drifting up from the dinner table. She was a little hesitant to go down the stairs but she knew she had to. As she turned the corner to enter the dining room, she saw that the kitchen was full of people. One of which she wasn't always happy to see.

"Hello, Severus." Tonks cordially said as she entered the room.

"Nymphadora," Snape said,a cruel smile playing across his lips. "Nice of you to join us."

Tonks sat down by Shacklebolt and helped herself to a piece of the chicken that was floating along the table. She ate, zoning out, until Hermione and Ginny started their usual dinner game,"Ask Tonks to contort her face into as many amusing combinations as possible. Tonks liked both of them. They both had a strength in them and a fire that Tonks admired. She usually played along. It was nice to bring some humor into their lives.

After awhile the girls seemed to tire of the game and allowed Tonks to turn back to her dinner. As she ate she looked around the table and realized perhaps she wasn't the only one harboring a liking for someone else. Ron seemed to be discreetly looking at Hermione, Harry at Ginny, and maybe most surprisingly Hermione and Snape. Tonks almost had to bust out laughing. Luckily it came out like she was choking.

When the four teenagers were done eating, Severus sent them away so that he could talk to the Order about what happened at the last Death Eaters meeting. They left begrudgingly, muttering about being old enough and strong enough to fight at the ministry.

"Voldemort is definitely beginning to show that he is once again powerful. He has talked about disturbing the Muggle world as well as the Wizarding world. We should take these threats seriously now. Voldemort has also disowned Lucius and is thinking about destroying the Malfoy line." Severus sneered.

"Do we have a timeline on this or any idea of what he is going to do to the Muggles?" Molly asked, concerned. Her frazzled red hair was in a messy bun and her eyes displayed a caring for every kind of life that few people, humans or Muggles, have.

"He hasn't told us anything like that. He has had me making cauldrons full of Veritaserum."

"Do we know of anyone under the Imperius Curse?" Arthur went directly to the point. "Anyone we should watch?"

"Rosie Clarass was under the Imperius Curse, but she was disposed of. The giants are trying to get the mountain trolls over to Voldemort's side. I have not heard as to whether they have been successful."

"I assume that he has already gotten in touch with the werewolves that Greyback runs with?" Remus spat.

"They have been recruited and seem thrilled at the proposition. It might be smart of you to infiltrate their lair."

"We can't have Remus do that. Surely they will be able to tell that he is not as feral as they are." Tonks said.

"I can do it, Tonks. I think it would be best to do it after school has started and probably safer for the children."

"We have developed some items that can help," Fred and George spoke up, "small things that can be easily hidden but incredibly useful. If one of you will stop by the shop then we can give you some boxes."

"Thank you, Fred and George, and thank you, Severus. If there is nothing else I suggest we all retire and get some sleep. Many of you have work tomorrow and it would be very unfortunate if you fell asleep. Goodnight to you all." Dumbledore said. He had been very quiet during dinner and the meeting.

Severus swept out of the kitchen and they soon heard the door shut. Dumbledore tipped his hat and also left. The rest decided to stay the night.

Molly made tea for the house gueststhat were staying. Tonks, Remus, Molly, and Charlie (he had arrived about two hours before dinner) took their tea into one of the uninfested studies.

"Remus, Tonks, do you need any laundry washed? I thought I'd do some tomorrow."

"Thanks, Molly, but no." Remus said. He was messing with the address Mayla had given him and was kind of zoning out.

"Molly, I can help you after I get home from the ministry. You don't have to mother all of us."

"Thank you, Tonks," she said as a yawn captured her breath. "My is it really that late? I guess I'll get to bed. Good night,"

"So, Charlie, how long are you going to stay this time?" Tonks probed.

"About a week. I felt so bad that I couldn't come to Sirius's funeral. I just couldn't leave though." Charlie said.

"Well, there were a lot of people here. It was nice. I think he would've liked it, as much as anyone likes a wake."

"Tonks, I am so sorry. I know how close you were to him." Charlie got up and hugged Tonks. Slow tears were starting to fall out of both sets of eyes.

Remus could hardly believe his eyes. Why was he hugging her? Why was she letting him hug her? Why was he so jealous?


End file.
